


The Teddy Bear Incident

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns what's important on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bear Incident

It was only three days before Valentine’s Day. Dean was excited to celebrate what he referred to as ‘unattached drifter’s Christmas’ because of the plethora of unattached, sad and lonely ladies looking for a one night stand to make them feel better about themselves. And Dean was just the man for the job.

This was upsetting to Cas. Cas was in love with Dean and had been for years. Now that they cohabitated along with Sam in the bunker, it was especially hard for Cas. He knew Dean had feelings for him but Dean was in such deep denial that he seemed to go out of his way to reinforce everyone’s belief that he was strictly heterosexual. Cas often wondered who Dean was trying to convince… everyone else or just himself.

But, there was nothing to be done about Valentine’s Day. Dean was way too excited about it.

Cas sort of moped around. Dean noticed but he really didn’t want to get in to it with Cas. He knew Cas had feelings for him, and if he was really honest with himself, late at night when he couldn’t sleep, he knew he _maybe_ loved Cas back. He just wasn’t ready to deal with that. It messed too badly with his view of himself. Plus, he worried what Sam would think.

 

The day before Valentine’s Day, Cas was particularly morose. Dean was starting to feel a little guilty about all the bragging he had been doing about picking up some chick to bang. So he found Cas sitting in the main room reading.

“Hey buddy, want to watch a movie with me?”

 

Cas frowned and said, “No, Dean, I don’t think so.” He got up and went into his bedroom and shut the door. Sighing, Dean just went to find something to eat. If Cas wanted to be like that, it was no skin off Dean’s back.

 

At last, the big day arrived. Dean showered and put on a nice button-up shirt and a pair of jeans he knew really made his ass look good. He told Sam not to wait up (‘ha ha’, he added) and he headed to town. He picked put a nice bar, not too upscale but not too rough either. He strolled in and sat at the bar. It was still a little early but there were already several women he spotted at having real potential.

 

As he sat looking around, his mind wandered back to Cas. He wondered what Cas was doing right now, and just how upset he really was with Dean. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and tried to get back in the game. He spotted a chick in the back that was cute, and looked unhappy enough. Dean got up and walked towards her.

He noticed her blue eyes. His immediate thought was, ‘They aren’t as blue as Cas’. Cas has the most amazing blue…’ Fuck. He veered away from the chick’s table and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, he went into a stall and tried to get his mind back on what he was there for. He had no intention of obsessing about Cas when there were pliable women to get drunk and fuck just a few feet away.

He walked back to the bar and ordered a shot. He downed it in one gulp and ordered another. He looked next to him and there was an attractive woman, drinking alone.

“Hi. I’m Dean.”

 

She smiled. “Jenny. Nice to meet you Dean.”

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Dean thought she was cute. Her cheeks reminded him a little of… ‘Stop it, Winchester. Stop thinking about him.’

Jenny smiled and said sure. The struck up a conversation. Jenny was funny and smart.  Dean was enjoying her company. He asked why she was here alone.

“My boyfriend, well, my fiancé actually, he died this past December. We used to come here together every Valentine’s Day.”

Dean was shocked. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Jenny smiled a sad smile. “Let me give you some unsolicited advice, Dean. If there is anyone in your life who you think you may love, go for it. Life is too short to wait or worry about whether or not they love you back, or what your family will think, or anything else. We need love in our lives. It’s what makes life worth living. So, if you love someone, go tell them. Chances are good they love you, too.”

 

Dean gulped. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen.  He thought long and hard about what Jenny was telling him. He looked around the room. He realized that not one woman in here meant anything to him. Not one of them really interested him. The person that meant everything to him was back in the bunker, feeling sad and lost because of him.

 

Cas woke up the next morning and laid in bed, just waking up. He heard a familiar noise coming from the other side of the wall of his room. It was the sound of Dean snoring. This was confusing. Cas knew Dean would never bring a woman back to the bunker. They took great pains to keep their home safe and out of public knowledge. The only thing Cas could think of was that Dean had had a quickie and gotten home earlier than expected.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and while he waited for it to finish brewing, Sam stumbled in, scratching his head and looking half awake.

“Morning, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Good morning, Sam. Is Dean home?”

 

Sam said, “Yeah, he is. He got in pretty early last night. Actually about an hour after you went to bed. I asked him if he struck out but he just told me to mind my own business and then he went to bed.”

Sam got a cup of coffee and went back to his room.

 

Cas was standing, sipping coffee and wondering what was up with Dean, when Dean walked into the kitchen. He had one hand behind his back.

“Morning, Angel.”

 

Cas smiled at the endearment. “Good morning, Dean. I guess your evening didn’t go as planned?”

 

Dean walked right up to Cas, invading his personal space.

“No, it really didn’t. But it did go exactly the way it was supposed to.”

Dean pulled a huge teddy bear, wearing a T shirt covered with tiny red hearts, out from behind his back. He held it up in front of his face, peeked around it and said, “Happy belated Valentine’s Day, Angel. Be mine?”

 

 


End file.
